elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Westinghouse elevator fixtures
This is a list of Westinghouse elevator fixtures. Westinghouse was a manufacturer of many different products, including elevators and escalators. Westinghouse started making elevators and escalators in the early/mid-1900's, and sold off their elevator division to Schindler in 1989. This page lists elevator fixtures that were used in Westinghouse elevators in the United States and also Europe (France, Belgium and Germany). 1930s?-1940s? These fixtures consist of large black buttons that do not light up. On some elevators, the car station can be a car switch. VintageWestinghouseFixtures.jpg|1930s?-1940s? Westinghouse hall station. (Credit to Flickr user Nan Palmero, CC-BY 2.0 license) 1950s-1988 Black buttons In the 1950s, Westinghouse used black buttons for their elevators. Floor counters are simple with small illuminating numberings and usually mounted above the landing doors. On some elevators, the call buttons are a triangular metal plate with grooved surface and placed on a triangular lamp which lights up in green for up and red for down. IMG_127860999519343.jpeg|1950s Westinghouse hall station with synchrodial indicator. IMG_1714.JPG|1950's Westinghouse hall station with Synchrodial indicators Westinghouse Call Station from Wells Fargo.jpg|Westinghouse Call Station from Wells Fargo Building, Duluth MN (1956) IMG_1716.JPG|1950's Westinghouse car station IMG_1717.JPG|1950's Westinghouse car station IMG_1718.JPG|1950's Westinghouse car station IMG_127853552302574.jpeg|1950s Westinghouse car station. Old Westinghouse indicator.jpg|1950s Westinghouse car floor indicator. Screenshot_2014-10-18-09-40-40.png|Westinghouse Selectomatic lobby panel (Credit to Instagram user pa.elevators) Synchrodial Westinghouse made a rotodial indicator. They called it the Synchrodial indicator. IMG_127860999519343.jpeg|1950s Westinghouse hall station with synchrodial indicator. IMG_1714.JPG|1950's Westinghouse hall station with Synchrodial indicators. Solenoid (pop-out) buttons Solenoid buttons were used on some early Westinghouse Selectomatic elevators in the 1950s. They look similar to their normal black buttons but they latches on when they pressed and pops out when the car stops. These buttons were also similar to the pop-out buttons used on early Otis Autotronic elevators as well as European Schindler elevators installed in the 1960s. In addition, these buttons were possible to be pulled out to cancel car calls. In some cases, there is a number next to the button that lights up when you press the button. There is also a white version, which lights up when pressed Westinghouse black buttons close.jpg|1950s Westinghouse Solenoid buttons. Westinghouse black buttons close up.jpg|A close up of the buttons when latched on (this indicates that the car call has been registered). White buttons These are smaller white buttons that protrudes from the panel and have black font. Vintage Westy White Buttons.jpg|1950s-1960s Westinghouse white buttons. Circular buttons These buttons are solid grey with a circular pattern, and are very rare. RARE Circular Westy Call Station.jpg|Very rare 1960s Westinghouse call station. European white buttons These are smaller plastic round white buttons which were used in many Westinghouse elevators in France, Belgium and Germany in the 1970s. These buttons were also used in KONE Westinghouse branded elevators after Kone took over Westinghouse's European elevator divisions in 1975. Awesome old Westinghouse elevator, Nice Saint Roch, France|1970s Westinghouse elevator in France, with small white buttons (video by Fabien Pitorre) RARE old Kone-Westinghouse elevator - 123 Tête d'Or Street - Lyon, France|1970s KONE Westinghouse elevator in Lyon, France with small white buttons (video by: The French Elevator Channel) AE Westinghouse AE was Westinghouse's most used fixtures line when it came to installs, and equivalent to Dover's Traditional and Montgomery's A Series fixtures. In the 1960s, a black version was also available. The fonts are different depending on the version. AE uses Gorton condensed characters or Helvetica medium characters. Most 1970s and 1980s Westinghouse elevators would have Westinghouse AE call buttons, but Epco Circle Line on the car station. Schindler stopped using AE after the buyout. In the 1960s, AE was used in some Westinghouse Selectomatic elevators. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_3.20.52_PM.png|Close-up of a Westinghouse AE call button. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_3.20.02_PM.png|Westinghouse AE call station with fire service keyswitch. Westy AE buttons.jpg|Westinghouse AE buttons. Westy AE indicator.jpg|Westinghouse AE car floor counter. Westinghouse - Copy.JPG|Westinghouse black AE car station. IEE style indicator Westinghouse also used an IEE style indicator, possibly made by IEE. EPIC Westinghouse Service Elevator at World Trade Center, Clayton, MO|Westinghouse IEE style indicator Mechanical indicator Westinghouse made a very unusual mechanical indicator. It appears to be either a wheel, or a belt with holes cut in it that light shines through to display the floor number. Old vs. New elevators - Holiday Inn, Columbia MO|Westinghouse mechanical indicator Vandal resistant These fixtures have metal buttons with white numbers on them, and 6 lights, 3 above the number, and 3 below the number. The actual name of these fixtures is unknown. 5850869551_bb512bc705_o.jpg|Westinghouse vandal resistant car station (Credit to Flickr user iriskh) RT RT was introduced and used by Westinghouse in the late 1980s before Schindler bought them out. Schindler continued using them, and to this day are still being made and installed by Schindler, although not as often and is now used for fireman's elevators. That is later on Epco WGH Signature Series. The floor indicators are illuminating white circles with the number and arrow printed on them. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_3.19.41_PM.png|Westinghouse RT buttons. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.47.34_PM.png|Westinghouse RT buttons. MT MT indicators were first used in very late Westinghouse elevators before they merged with Schindler. MT fixtures were continued by Schindler from 1989 to around 2005. These buttons were shaped like Series 1 and Dover/ThyssenKrupp Impulse but had a red line above the button. MT are also possible to be mounted on a Schindler M-Line panel, which had very few installations in the United States. SchindlerMT1.png|Westinghouse MT buttons. Screenshot_2014-07-29-01-29-54.png|Westinghouse/Schindler MT car station. South-parking-piedmont-hospital.jpg|Westinghouse/Schindler MT car station in the South Parking Garage at Piedmont Hospital in Atlanta, GA. See also *List of Schindler elevator fixtures (North America) *List of Elevadores Atlas elevator fixtures - some of Westinghouse's fixtures listed above were used by this company because of license agreement between the two companies.